Fields of Gold
by Scarlett Wren
Summary: Padme Amidala reflects on the past and remembers a man she once knew. song fic


author's note: The charcters and related termsrepresented in this fic belong to George Lucas and all prospective companies. The song used here, Fields of Gold, was written and belongs to Sting. Now, with that said, I hope you enjoy my fic!

**Fields of Gold**, by Wren Skywalker

_you'll remember me when the west wind moves_

_upon the fields of barley_

_you'll forget the sun in his jealous sky_

_as we walk the fields of gold_

The sun was gone. The meadow, though once beautiful, was gone, too. The land was barren and cold, grey and dark. Where there was once soft green grass lay jagged shards of rock. Gone were the grazing animals and bright blue sky, and the waterfalls were all dried up.

So much had changed. The galaxy was under new rule, and Naboo had been one of the first planets to be attacked. So many lives were lost, so many families torn apart. And Senator Padme Amidala was no exception. Her parents and sister had been killed, and her husband was as good as dead; he was the hand responsible for painting the black, daunting picture the Republic had become.

She stood on one of the larger rocks and gazed out at the fields of stone, a gentle breeze rustling her hair. She was swept back to a time when she brought Anakin to these very fields, and the breeze was blowing softly...

_so she took her love _

_for to gaze awhile_

_upon the fields of barley_

It was a quiet, peaceful day, and Padme felt so free, so unburdened. She felt like a little girl again, and she let herself go when she was with Anakin. They played like children, rolling down a steep hill in each other's arms. As Padme lay on the sun-kissed grass next to Anakin, after their tumble, she knew there was no other place she'd rather be.

_in his arms she fell as her hair came down_

_among the fields of gold_

_will you stay with me, will you be my love_

That moment with Anakin was when she realized, she _knew_, she was in love with him. And she wanted to stay with him, in the meadow, away from the rest of the galaxy, the senate, the Jedi, everything that was not him and her and love...

_among the fields of barley_

_we'll forget the sun in his jealous sky_

_as we lie in the fields of gold_

Not but days after they lay beside each other in the garden meadow, almost as lovers, were they married. It was the happiest day of Padme's life; she promised him her love, and he promised to take her back to their green meadow and lay as they were now, as lovers.

But then the wind began to blow, softly at first, and away went Anakin, leaving everything he'd ever known, to find a world he didn't really want. And soon after he left, so did their meadow: everything changed. Padme knew they would never again lay beside each other on the soft grass, as he had once promised.

_see the west wind move like a lover so_

_upon the fields of barley_

_feel her body rise when you kiss her mouth_

_among the fields of gold_

Padme stood in the meadow of rocks, reflecting on days that had passed so many suns and moons ago. She couldn't help wondering why, after all the promises Anakin had ever made, he broke the most important one: that of everlasting love.

_I never made promises lightly_

_and there have been some that I've broken_

_but I swear in the days still left_

_we'll walk in fields of gold_

_we'll walk in fields of gold_

Anakin did manage to give her one thing before he left: children. As her son and daughter stepped carefully over the shards of stone to stand by her, she closed her eyes and pictured for the hundredth, thousandth, _millionth_ time what things would have been like if Anakin were still there, still with her, still _Anakin_. She pictured how happy they would all be, and how beautiful their meadow would look...

_many years have passed since those summer days _

_among the fields of barley_

_see the children run as the sun goes down_

_among the fields of gold_

_you'll remember me when the west wind moves_

_upon the fields of barley..._

end


End file.
